Sound of Madness: Horseshoe Bend
by Masterclass MC
Summary: Rocky and Cece are moving. But it isn't all bad, because of this they find someone from their past. Summary stinks, read the story. YOU HAVE TO READ SOUND OF MADNESS FIRST TO UNDERSTAND!
1. Chapter 1: Mississippi bound!

**(A/N): So, for those of you who haven't read Sound of Madness, you're going to have to read it to understand anything the character refer to that happened in the last summer. Now let's get on with Sound of Madness: Horseshoe Bend!**

"Cece, I'm moving away from Chicago," said Rocky. Cece just stared at her then a huge smile came to her lips. "That's great!" yelled Cece jumping up and down. "I thought we were friends Cece," said Rocky looking hurt. "No, I mean we are, but I'm moving too," said Cece. "Where are you moving to?" asked Rocky. "Vicksburg Mississippi!" said Cece. Rocky smiled and they started to jump again. "Wait, why are you moving there," asked Rocky. "Well, apparently the street right next to ours has a lot of people who don't obey the law and there is no one that can stay out there so mom is going to be assigned out there," said Cece. "Well, Dad has been moved to River Region Medical Center in Vicksburg," said Rocky.

**-Day they leave-**

"We're going to miss you guys," said Deuce helping the girls put their stuff into the truck of the taxi. "Yeah, it's not going to be the same without you," said Tinka walking up to Ty. "Come on everyone we got to go!" said Cece's mom. Rocky and Ty were going to fly to Vicksburg with Cece, Flynn, and their mother while the Blue's parents got their stuff sent to Vicksburg and they got everything settled as far as living arrangements. "Bye, everyone!" they both yelled out the window of the taxi on their way to the airport. Once there they boarded their plane and were off to Mississippi.

"Wow, that was a long flight," complained Cece as they walked through the busy terminal of Jackson-Evers International Airport. Since their plane didn't go to the Vicksburg Municipal Airport, they had to land at the airport that was 40.48 miles to east. Once they finally made it to Vicksburg they had to go to the outskirts of the city. As they were looking for Drake Rd., Cece asked the one question no one could answer. "Does anyone even know where it is?" she asked as they turned onto Dudley Rd. "Not really," said Ms. Jones as they continued down the road. "Let's just stop and ask that guy over there," said Cece as they stopped the VPD patrol car Cece's mother had already picked up.

As she and Rocky got out and walked up onto a large flat; they watched a guy driving a very large, red tractor across the flat pulling a green set of chisel plows across an already plowed space on the flat. They started waving their arms and jumping trying to get his attention. When he was going to turn around he noticed them and pulled the tractor parallel to them and killed it. "Is there something I can help you ladies with," asked the teenager jumping the 5 feet off the tractor and landing on the ground beside them. "Ah, yes, we're looking for Drake Rd.," said Rocky as the boy looked down, pulling off his sunglasses and wiping them. "Well Drake Rd. is right over there Rocky," said the boy lifting his foot to the bottom rung of the ladder as he went to mount it. "Thanks; wait how did you know her name," asked Cece. "Now come on Cece, ya'll don't recognize me?" he said as if he was hurt, but still had a smile on his face as he climbed the ladder with a grunt. "I don't think we've ever met you," said Cece. "I'll give you a hint; Every girl crazy for a sharp dressed man," he said singing the last part. "Bill!" they both yelled at the same time as it hit them.

Bill let out a laugh sitting on the rail of the tractor. "It's about time, what are you two doing down here in this neck of the woods?" he asked. "We just moved here; I didn't know you lived in this part of the city," said Cece pointing at a house trailer across the street. "Oh, I don't, I live over there," said Bill pointing to the house trailer down under the hill. "Wow, apparently we live right across the street from each other," said Rocky. "So are you girls going to be living right near each other like in Chicago?" asked Bill. "Yeah, but my parents just have to fill out the rest of the paperwork and get everything shipped down here," said Rocky. "Well, Cece, tell your Mom that everyone is invited down to dinner with us and my grandparents that live down the hill there," said Bill sliding unto the seat of the tractor and pushing a lever on the side box of the tractor controls. "Wait, what should we wear?" asked Rocky. "Jeans and a Tee-shirt," said Bill laughing, "and ya'll might want to stand back, Bella here is kind of addicted to smoking." "Bella?" asked Cece eyeing the tractor. "Yeah, I'll tell you this evening," said Bill, "Oh and you can come back over here after you're unpacked," said Bill pushing a button on the dash and making the engine turn over before catching and sending a bluish cloud of exhaust into the air. He then put the tractor in gear and drove back to the plowed land to continue what he started.

They ran back to the car and told Ms. Jones where to go. **(And I didn't mean it like that, you profanity-minded people.) **After they finished unpacking, they told Ms. Jones that they were going to go back over to Bill's place. After they crossed the street, they started looking around for Bill. As they walked down the hill be side the house trailer he said his family owned, they spotted the tractor he had been driving. It was parked beside the house trailer but Bill was nowhere in sight. As they walked up to the door Bill walked out of the house, nearly running them over in the process. "Well, hey you guys, I was wondering when you guys were going to get back," he said leading them to the tractor. "All aboard," he said standing beside the tire motioning for the girls to climb up the ladder. "Uh, Bill, how are we supposed to get up there if there is no bottom step?" asked Cece. "Oh, come it's easy, you just do this," said Bill throwing his foot up onto the lowest rung and griped the handle as he pulled himself up. "O…K," said Rocky stepping back and just managing to do it. Bill stuck out his hand to help her once she got up on the ladder. "All right Cece, your turn," said Bill showing Rocky where to sit. "I can't," said Cece. "Why not?" asked Bill. "My leg isn't long enough to reach to step," she said with embarrassment. "Ok, watch out," said Bill backing up. As soon as Cece moved, he took a small running start and jumped off the tractor. "Humph!" grunted Bill as he landed on his feet then stumbled backwards into the broken bar that held the last rung of the ladder. He immediately hit the ground holding his head. "Oh my God! Bill, are you ok?" yelled Cece kneeling down next to him. "Yeah, I'm good just give me a minute," he said standing up. "Alright let's go," he said helping Cece. He then remounted and looked over to Rocky who was sitting on the battery box behind the operator's seat.

"Pass me those gloves Rocky," he said. "Sure," she replied passing them to him. He slipped them on and pressed the tractor's clutch that went to the floor with a loud grind. He then pressed the button on the dash that he had earlier to start the tractor. It roared to life as Bill pushed a grey leaver forward and twisted the knob to the right one click. He then eased out on the clutch and pressed the accelerator and turned up the hill. Both girls held on to the rail with a white-knuckle grip as they went up the hill. Bill then turned the machine and road across the side of the flat until they came to the drive way which he then turned onto and pulled by a set of double mailboxes standing side-by-side. He jumped off the still running tractor and grabbed a newspaper off the top of one of the mailboxes and climbed back on the tractor. He then put the tractor back in gear and turned onto the black top road. As they rolled down the road, Cece tried to keep track of Bill's hand movements on the gear shift. All she saw was a blur of hand turning and moving of the long lever. "Bill why are you turning that knob on the gear shift?" asked Cece. "That's how you actually shift gears on this tractor," said Bill turning onto a gravel road. He then reversed his movements slowing the tractor. Then an old pickup truck came screamed by them throwing up a cloud of dust that pelted them with small rocks. "Ow! That hurt!" said Cece rubbing her arm where a particularly big bruise was starting to appear. "Dang, put this on it Ce," said Bill reaching down picking up a cold water bottle and handing it to Cece. "Thanks, Bill," she said as they slowed and turned onto a drive way That apparently belonged to Bill's cousin.

**Sorry I didn't finish this chapter before I uploaded it but this is the new version. Also I have two videos that I want you to check out. One is Bully by Shinedown because it is going to have relevense in later chapters. The next is on Youtube. It is a video of Bella Thorne and Zendaya doing a dance competion. It's hilarious because Zendaya looks like she was stoned of her mule if you get what I am saying.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Hey you guys, I just wanted to tell those of you who were mad at me because I didn't fulfill my promise of having the ending that you wouldn't expect. I know I didn't but it will happen in this story. And there will be abuse and bullying, so if you're against these, KEEP READING! You'll like how this turns out. And for those of you who thought that the Belarus' nickname Bella comes form Bella Thorne who plays Cece, it's not. It's explained why in the next chapter.**

"Hey Bill, who is this?" asked a man as Bill killed Bella's engine. "Hey Mr. Jimmy, these are a couple of my friends from Chicago that just moved here," said Bill. "Well nice to meet you, Bill I got where we need plowed marked off with flags," he said pointing down the hill. "Alright, thanks," said Bill as Jimmy walked away. "Ok, so if either of you have weak stomachs; you might want to get off," said Bill looking at the two girls sitting beside him. "That would be me," said Rocky standing up and squeezing herself off the tractor and stepping back. "You gonna be ok standing here?" Bill asked as he prepared to start the tractor. "Yeah, I'll be okay," said Rocky. "Alright here we go," said Bill starting the tractor and rolling down to the flags before dropping the chisel plows and pressing the accelerator farther. The points went farther into the soil than they were supposed to which caused the tractor to catch and jerk violently, throwing Cece face first into clutch pedal and Bill's steel toe boot. "Cece!" said Bill slamming the tractor into neutral. "Hey are you alright?" asked Bill helping her off the floor.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she said standing up and sitting back down beside Bill. "Oh, no you ain't sitting right there," he said Bill motioning for her to sit where Rocky had previously. She did and he backed up and picked up the points and tried again, this time keeping the points from going too deep. They kept riding and before long had it all broke up. "Ok, graceful, you might want to hold on tight," said Bill putting the tractor into gear and revving the engine. "Why?" asked Cece holding on. "I got to sub-soil this and it is going to be a little rough to say the least," said Bill letting out on the clutch and putting the accelerator on the floor digging the points steadily deeper into the dirt, dragging up darker soil. After about 5 rounds of doing this in a zigzag motion, Bill ran to the outside and was sub-soiling back toward the driveway when the tractor abruptly jerked and stood up till it maxed out the hydraulic cylinders. "Stupid stump-jumper, it chooses now of all times to work," growled Bill stopping the tractor and pushing an arm beside the dash that dropped the hydraulic pistons to lower the tractor. Once he had them unstuck he turned to Cece who still had a white-knuckle grip on the rail and a pail face to match. "You I'ight?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm good, but let's not do that again," said Cece. "Hey, don't look at me. The only reason we stood up was because the stump-jumper raised the three point hitch," he said as they finished and rode back up to where Rocky was standing.

"You ready to go?" asked Bill. "Yeah," she said climbing up onto the tractor. "Oh, hey Emma, what's up?" said Bill. "Nothing much, I'll tell dad that you're through. What do we owe you?" she asked. "Take that up with my grandfather," said Bill restarting the tractor and rolling to the end of the driveway. "Hey, Bill, do you think that you could teach me to drive this tractor?" asked Cece. "Sure, come here," he said motioning for her to sit on his lap. "Alright, that's your clutch, brakes and accelerator. This is your gear shift and that is your shuttle," he said pointing out the pedals and levers. "Clutch to the floor, gearshift all the way forward and turn it on click to the right," he said. She pushed the clutch down and followed his directions. "Now ease up on the clutch and ease onto the accelerator," he said as they started to roll forward. "Now ease the steering wheel to the right, you're going to have to put a little force into it because this thing's power steering isn't that good," he said. Soon they saw their little pick up driving friend coming down the road. "Hey ya'll, watch this," said Bill putting his hand on the shuttle lever and dropping the points of the chisel plow to they were skimming the dirt and creating a dust cloud behind them that threw up everything on the roadway.

The truck drove through the cloud and came out covered bumper to bumper with dust and dirt. The girls and Bill proceeded to roar with laughter as the guy stuck his hand out the window and flipped them the bird. When they rode up to Drake road, Bill took back control of the tractor as they neared the house. "Alright I'll see you girls and ya'lls family this evening," he said as they got off. "See you tonight!" they both yelled as he backed out and drove away. As they both walked inside, Georgia came around the corner and screamed.

**Cece POV**

"Oh my gosh! What happened to you?" yelled my mom running up turning my face to the side rather roughly. "I had a run in with Bill's steel toe boot," I told her. "He kicked you! Oh he is dead!" she yelled. "No he didn't kick me," I said to her and told her the story and that we were invited to dinner. "Alright, you girls better go get ready," she said sitting down on the couch.

**No ones POV later on**

Cece and Rocky stood at the front door of Bill's family's trailer. "Hey, guys. I take it ya'll are ready to go?" asked Bill stepping out the door. "Yeah," said the girls. "Where is everyone?" asked Bill. "Well, Ty was going to video chat with Tinka and would be here in a little bit; and, Flynn was going to stay with him. Also Cece's mom is working," said Rocky. "Alright well let's get going then," said Bill reaching inside the door pulling a set of keys. "What are those too?" asked Rocky. "Well this one is to the wheeler we are going to ride," said Bill pulling off one of the keys and walking toward a Yamaha Kodiak. "Cool," said Cece looking at the green 4-wheeler. "She might not be fast or pretty, but she is powerful. She's a work horse, as you can plainly see," he said. That was true as the wheeler had mud covering the bull bar on the front and all over the mud flaps on the front and back. It also had a pair of outboard motor water mufflers and a spray can of starting fluid and a bottle of oil decorating the front rack.

After they arrived at the house, they walked around back. "Hey, it's about time ya'll got here," said a man that looked remotely like Bill standing by a grill. "Just waiting on these two," said Bill walking over to the bar and talking a seat. Cece and Rocky waved and followed suit. "So you two must be Cece and Rocky, Bill said he met you while he was in Chicago," said an older lady sitting on a swing at the far end of the porch. "Yes mam, that's us," said Rocky politely. "So what we having for dinner?" asked Cece making Rocky hit her self on the forehead. "Well, we're having steak, sausage, baked potatoes, French fries, and Black-Eyed peas," said Bill. "O-Oh," said Rocky looking down. "What's wrong Rocky?" Bill asked. "Well, it's just that I'm a vegetarian," she said gesturing toward the grill. "Well, we'll find something for you to eat," said the woman on the swing standing up and motioning for Rocky to follow her into the kitchen. "Bill, your guitar is sitting in your old room whenever you need it," said the man that had been sitting next to her. "Thanks," said Bill. "Hey, Bill Ty just texted me that he's ready to come down here," said Cece looking at her phone.

"Alright, let's go get him," said Bill getting to his feet. "Keys are in the Diesel Bill," said the man at the grill. "Thanks," replied Bill with Cece behind him.

**(A/N): I know that it has been a while since I've updated ANY of my stories and I'm sorry about that fellas. But I got a question for all of you who have read this. Do you honestly find out that there was a transgender kid in America? It doesn't surprise me, but it does make me wonder what is wrong with people now-a days. It's not natural. And if you have watched Break it up, you'll hear Rocky yell Ow, Ow, Ow when she steps on the glass bottle. I wouldn't have. I would have probably said some choice words. Know what I mean? **


End file.
